pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
The Poochyena
My name is Jared. I'm a huge fan of Pokemon. Well, I was. Now, whenever I hear the word Pokemon, I run from it. This tory I'm about to tell is why. One day, I was walking around my neighborhood when I saw a garage sale at a house. I walked over, and started to look around. As I was looking at the tables, I noticed a Pokemon Ruby game. Being a fan of the legendary Pokemon Groudon, I went to buy the game. But when I gave it to the man who was selling the items, he looked at me like I was a ghost. "Ta-ta-ta-take it, please get away from me. GET AWAAAAAAY!!" He shoved me through the crowd of people that gathered around us. As I darted home, I wondered why the man acted so weird. As soon as I got home, I snatched my DSi, and rode my bike to the gamestop nearby. When I got there, I asked the man if he could take my file from my HeartGold game, and put it onto the Ruby game. He said he would, and he did. When I asked him how much it was, he said it was free of charge. I wondered why he said it was free as I rode home. When I got back, I automatically started to play Ruby. It did the usual intro with Birch, and then he asked me to pick a starter. But instead of the original three, Poochyena, Growlithe, and Houndour were the starters I had to pick from. Being that I already had an Arcanine, and that I can get a Houndour anytime soon, I choose Poochyena. For some reason, he was level 56, so I put it in the front slot of my team, which was a lv.55 Typhlosion, lv.54 Ho-Oh, Lv. 43 Gyrados, lv. 38 Onix, lv. 38 Ursaring, and a lv.33 Donphan, which I put in the PC. Not long after I did that, a text bubble popped up, saying "Poochyena wants to be with you!" I wondered why, since he was walking right next to me. Then another bubble popped up, and it said "Typhlosion died!" Then I realized what was going on. I quickly ran back to the Pokemon Center and hurriedly released Poochyena, but not until after he killed Gyrados and Ho-Oh. Before he got released, a box popped up and said,"POOCHYENA VOWS REVENGE!". I then healed the Pokemon back to life, happy that I no longer had to worry about Poochyena anymore. Or so I thought...... About three days later, I was heading back to the hometown, when a little girl was blocking my path. I went to walk around her, but she ran up to me and said,"He wishes to speak with you..." Then a fight music and graphics played, but instead of the girl, my old pal Poochyena sat there, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Both it's tail and legs looked like they went through a wood chipper, but its head was the worst part. The right side of its face was completely gone, showing me the white skull, and where its eyes should have been were dark red balls of light that made me feel like they were looking into my very soul. I began to fight it, with Typhlosion the first combatant. As I used Blast Burn, I realized that Poochyena was 35 levels higher than Typhlosion, the being at lv. 90. The Poochyena went first, and used Dark Pulse. Suddenly, Typhlosion appeared next to Poochyena, and the text box said,"Typhlosion joined Poochyena!" The same thing happened to the rest of my team, until Onix was left. Suddenly, Poochyena spoke, saying "Onix, step aside and join me, so we can crush the Releaser." Onix simply replied with a "No, Poochyena." "As you wish..." Poochyena said. Then, Poochyena used Shadow Claw, and shredded Onix to pieces. "Onix." I cried to myself, honoring the loyal Pokemon who stood up for me. Then Poochyena turned to me, literally, and said "You're next, human." Then the DSi shut off. From then on, I became terrified of Pokemon, because I'm still on the run from The Poochyena. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game